


Dressed up to dress down

by Alecto



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fictober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Photographs, Post-Canon, Press and Tabloids, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto/pseuds/Alecto
Summary: A certain someone is highlighted in this month's feature article. To his annoyance, Jounouchi finds it hard to look away.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007610
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Dressed up to dress down

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 Day 9 prompt: "will you look at this?"

"Wow, will you look at this, Jounouchi-kun?" Yuugi sounded almost breathless in his question. 

Glancing up from the Duel Monsters magazine he'd been perusing, Jounouchi nearly had a heart attack when he laid eyes on the centerfold Yuugi was thrusting in his face. 

"Goddamn, put that away! We're in public!" he exclaimed, drawing an annoyed look from the store clerk manning the cashier.

Yuugi gave him an odd look before casting a sidelong glance at the row of gravure and skin mags within arm's reach. "There's nothing indecent about it, not like..."

Despite his vehement protests, Jounouchi's eyes gravitated back to the photo in question. It was like a black hole, and he couldn't escape its gravity no matter how much he wanted to or how hard he tried. His gaze couldn't help but trace the long legs encased in snugly tailored trousers, limbs stretched languidly forward as the photo's subject reclined in a leather armchair. The matching suit jacket was draped over one of the chair's arms, directing the viewer's gaze to the pedestal table next to it. One of the subject's arms, open sleeves rolled up to his elbows, reached for the tumbler of amber liquor sitting on top of the table with long, tapered fingers. The top _three_ buttons under the shirt collar were undone, flashing a swatch of pale skin for the whole world to see. Then, to top all that off, a familiar smirk and an unbelievably blue gaze stared out from the centerfold.

With great effort, Jounouchi tore his gaze away and fixed it on the magazine in his increasingly clammy hands. Sweat broke under his collar. He could feel those eyes boring into him as if the bastard was standing in the convenience store with them. "We've known the jerk for how long? When was the last time you saw his naked wrist? Much less his collar? He's practically stripping!"

Yuugi flipped the magazine around. The weight lifted from his shoulders, allowing Jounouchi to breathe again. 

"I think he looks relaxed," Yuugi declared after several moments of careful, silent scrutiny.

"More like he's going to chew you up and spit you out instead," muttered Jounouchi, fighting the strange sensation crawling across his skin.

"What was that, Jounouchi-kun?"

Jounouchi slapped his magazine shut and replaced it on the rack with enough force to rattle the frame. After fixing his best carefree smile on his face, he spun and did not peer at yet another photo of the bastard gracing the magazine cover. "I said I'm starving. What do you say we hit up Burger World for old time's sake?"

Yuugi perked up at the suggestion, his eagerness further enforced by his growling stomach. He quickly slipped his magazine back onto the rack. "That's a great idea! Should we call and see if Anzu, Honda-kun, and Bakura-kun also want to come along?" 

Jounouchi slung an arm across his friend's shoulder and steered them toward the exit. Even as they left the magazine aisle, it felt like a piercing gaze was still drilling into his back. "Sounds like a plan. Now let's get outta here before I lose my appetite."

Yet that didn't stop Jounouchi from stopping by his local Lawson and guiltily buying a copy of this month's _GQ Japan._ Its cover article? Featured none other than Kaiba Seto. 

-x-x-x-

"What's this?" 

Jounouchi lifted his hazy head from the pillow just in time to watch Kaiba extract last month's issue of _GQ Japan_ from under his bed.

Fucking hell, that magazine was out to ruin his life!

He threw off his comforter before diving across the mattress to tear it out of Kaiba's hand. Sadly, Kaiba was faster and slippery as an eel. He danced several steps back, clear out of Jounouchi's reach, and watched wordlessly as Jounouchi fell out of bed and hit the floor with a heavy thud. 

"Goddammit," Jounouchi swore and reached back to rub his already sore ass. 

Kaiba, still clad in nothing but a pair of tight boxer briefs, arched an eyebrow. "That was an overreaction. Do I want to know what sort of depraved acts you've committed?" 

He reddened. "Fuck you, you're not the only hot guy in that issue. Or on earth."

Humming, Kaiba licked his thumbpad, briefly short-circuiting Jounouchi's already sex-addled brain, and used the moist digit to flip through the pages. Not that the magazine needed the extra help. Its meager binding had long been worn down to fall open to the center article. Kaiba's blue eyes scanned across the glossy pages, giving little of his emotions away. With a sigh, Jounouchi picked himself off the floor, resettled on the edge of the mattress, and waited. 

An infuriating (and sexy, dammit) smirk wormed its way across Kaiba's lips. He flashed that same centerpiece photo, now crinkled at the edges and corners from constant handling, and chuckled. "You liked this one, did you? I admit I had my doubts when they sent me the proofs. But you're a little outside their core audience, so they must have done something right."

Jounouchi considered arguing the point, but he'd lose regardless. Instead, he sprang to his feet and approached Kaiba in the middle of the room. Those captivating blue eyes tracked him with a hawk's focus. This was so much better than any fancy airbrushed photo. Sure, the lighting in his apartment was shit, but it did nothing to diminish the intensity of Kaiba's gaze or to dull his larger-than-life presence. 

Licking his lips, he pried the magazine out of Kaiba's grip and dropped it. Neither of them paid it any further attention once it fell out of sight. 

Carefully, he pressed his palm to Kaiba's sternum, savoring how the muscles tensed under his touch. "Call me a fan of fine menswear. Especially when it crumpled on my floor."

He cast a sideways glance at the puddle of Kaiba's suit discarded by the bedroom door. 

Kaiba reached up and reflexively folded the flipped collar around Jounouchi's neck, while his other hand settled on Jounouchi's waist and gripped him through the fine cotton fabric. "Is that why you're always stealing my shirts?" 

"Didn't wanna get cold," he offered as a way of an explanation. 

Jounouchi shrugged, causing the borrowed shirt to slide off one shoulder. Kaiba's attention immediately honed in on the newly bared patch of skin. Jounouchi had only bothered doing up the bottom two buttons when he donned it after cleaning up first, so the entire garment hung loose on his frame. Its sleeves ran long enough to tuck his hands under the cuffs, while the hem hit the middle of his thighs. He should look ridiculous in the get-up, like a child playing dress-up with a parent's clothing. But Kaiba didn't see it that way.

"I see," muttered Kaiba as he lowered his mouth to Jounouchi's naked shoulder and explored the skin with his lips and teeth. 

Shivering, Jounouchi tightened his arms around Kaiba's neck, his breath hitching as Kaiba peeled the shirt off his other shoulder. He dropped both arms to his side and allowed the garment to slide off his body, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. 

Kaiba lifted his head and smirked into Jounouchi's face. "I agree. It does look better on the floor." 

Growling, he yanked Kaiba in for a searing kiss and dragged him back into bed. Before long, the last remaining piece of clothing that stood between them, Kaiba's underwear, joined the rest on the floor. 


End file.
